The mission of the Cell Biology & Microinjection component of Reproductive Sciences is to provide Cancer Center members with access to centralized facilities, instrumentation and technical expertise necessary to allow investigators to carry out embryonic stem (ES) cell line derivation, electroporation, and to create genetically modified mice for in vivo studies of gene function. The Service generates genetically modified mice on a variety of inbred strain and hybrid backgrounds and has derived germline-competent ES cell lines from inbred mouse strains. Germline-competence validation, training, custom projects, and tested reagents and supplies are also offered. The Service, which has previously been supported by Cancer Center support grant (CCSG) funds, works closely with Cryopreservation, Importation and Rederivation within Reproductive Sciences, as well as Phenotyping Sciences to provide Cancer Center members well integrated comprehensive services. In 2004 the Cell Biology & Microinjection Service merged with the Reproductive Technologies Resource to form Reproductive Sciences. The synergy created by the merger allowed management and staff to identify complementary and overlapping functions within the groups; establish new collaborative service offerings; merge similar processes to eliminate redundancy; and combine laboratory, vivarium and office space to maximize productivity. Cell Biology & Microinjection Service personnel work closely with other members of Reproductive Sciences and the Molecular Biology Service to offer Cancer Center investigators seamless access to services. This close internal collaboration insures that investigators with expertise outside of these areas can fully employ current transgenic and gene targeting technology in their own work by utilizing these interactive services. Senior Staff Scientist Dr. Thomas Gridley was named Faculty Advisor (Project Leader) of Cell Biology & Microinjection Service in 1999. He oversees this fee-for-service operation which employs two ES cell technologists, two microinjection technologists, a colony manager and senior operational manager. The Service occupies 1,899 ft2 of laboratory, vivarium and office space in Research Laboratory Building 4 and the Genetics Resources Building. Dr. Gridley communicates with the Cancer Center users, Service staff and Center Administration to ensure that research needs are met in the most efficient, cost-effective and technically current manner.